


Perfect shot

by Devils_blob



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Happy Ending, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_blob/pseuds/Devils_blob
Summary: The perfect form always results in the perfect shot
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Perfect shot

Sayo Hikawa watched the girl in front of her draw her bow, breathing steadily, eyes on the target. All her previous shots had led up to this moment, small adjustments, learning from her errors, she had achieved the perfect form

*fwish*

And as with Kyuudo, it would result in the perfect shot.

*thunk*

The arrow lodged itself in the middle of the target, bullseye. Rinko Shirokane lowered her bow, staring at her achievement in amazement.

"I... I did it...!"

Laughter, soft bursts of genuine laughter echoed from Rinko's chest. Despite Sayo's years of experience in music, she has yet to find a sound beautiful enough to rival it.

"You really did," Sayo's smile widened as Rinko turned to her, "that last shot was remarkable, Shirokane-san."

"Please... call me... Rinko..." Rinko whispered as a blush spread across her face, she looked towards the ground in embarrassment.

Sayo's eyes widened as the girl in front of her made such a bold move. The normally sweet and shy Rinko had just asked to be addressed on the first name basis, did that mean..?

"Are you sure? Shiroka- I mean..." Sayo raised Rinko's chin, putting the smaller girls face inches away from her own, "Rinko?"

Sayo watched Rinko melt in her hands, she felt her cheeks growing warm too, but she was too far in to back down and look embarrassed now.

"C-can I call you... Sayo... chan..?" Her amethyst eyes shone brilliantly under the light of the setting sun, Sayo felt so lost within them.

"Of course, Rinko."

Suddenly, Sayo felt two hands wrap around her back as Rinko pulled herself towards Sayo. The gap closed between them as their lips connected in one swift motion.

Sayo felt her chest bursting, her member down below tented her boxers and skirt, her head swirled from the pure ecstasy as she parted her lips, inviting Rinko to do the same.

Slowly, tentatively, Rinko did the same, meeting Sayo's tongue within their mouths. Sayo's tongue danced around Rinko's gently, fearing that if she were to be too rough she would scare the timid girl off.

"S-sayo... chan..." Rinko whispered as they pulled apart, "I..."

"I love you..." they said simultaneously. Rinko's eyes turned watery as Sayo felt tears stinging at the sides of her own. Wrapping her hands around Rinko, Sayo pushed themselves closer together as Rinko buried her face into Sayo's shoulder.

"S-sayo-chan..." Rinko muttered, "i-it's... hard..."

"I'm sorry Rinko, I can't control it, " Sayo said, "you're too beautiful."

Sayo froze as she felt Rinko's hand snaked between them, reaching lower and lower until...

"Mmf!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Rinko said, releasing Sayo from her soft grip, "I... Didn't mean to hurt..."

"No, you got it all wrong, Rinko," Sayo reassured, "I was just... Surprised."

"Did it feel..."

"Yes..."

Sayo felt Rinko's hand trail back to her member, caressing it through the long skirt. Sayo moaned as Rinko gently pushed the skirt down along with her boxers, freeing Sayo's large member to the world.

"It's... big..." Rinko said between breaths as she examined Sayo, her soft hands caressing Sayo's shaft.

Sayo held back her orgasm as she felt Rinko come to the tip, precum leaked out onto Rinko's hands as she touched Sayo's glans. 

"D-do you want me... to lick it..?" Rinko asked, starting at Sayo's dick in amazement.

"Y-yes... Please..." Sayo begged.

Rinko gently kissed the tip of Sayo's member, before slowly wrapping her lips around the tip. Sayo groaned as Rinko licked the precum off, swirling her tongue around the tip. Sayo fell back and leaned on the wall as she felt her legs turn into jelly, trembling from the pleasure.

"Please don't stop, Rinko..." Sayo said as she gently pushed Rinko's head down onto her dick.

Rinko took that as a sign to go deeper and started bobbing her head up and down while using the hands to jack off the bottom of her shaft.

Rinko looked up at Sayo with pleading eyes as the dam broke, "I'm cumming Rinko!" Sayo moaned as she shot her load into Rinko's mouth. Rinko continued sucking as Sayo came endlessly into her mouth, slurping and swallowing every drop of Sayo.

Finally, Sayo's orgasm subsided as she collapsed on the hardwood floor, she hadn't expected things to escalate so quickly, but in the heat of the moment all her mind was filled with was Rinko.

"A-are you okay... Hikawa-san?" Rinko asked, kneeling in front of Sayo, a trail of cum leftover on her mouth made Sayo's member start perking up again.

"I'm fine, Rinko," Sayo said as she extended her arms towards Rinko, "and I thought we'd agreed to call each other by our first names now."

Rinko smiled sheepishly as she crawled into Sayo's embrace, "that's right... Sayo-chan."

Hearing her name being called like that, Sayo felt a surge of courage as she gently pulled down Rinko's archery uniform.

"S-sayo-chan?" 

"I'm only repaying my debt to you, Rinko."

Rinko didn't resist as the archery uniform fell off her shoulders, exposing her large breasts to the world. Sayo reached out and fondled the large pillows, light twisting and pinching Rinko's nipples. Rinko held back her moans as Sayo's hand trailed down to her navel, caressing her stomach before stopping over her womb.

"S-sayo-chan..." Rinko muttered, her heavy breathing was music to Sayo's ears.

"Don't worry Rinko, I'll fill this up later."

Rinko's entire body turned red as Sayo whispered into her ear, kissing and sucking on Rinko's neck gently. 

Finally, Sayo reached into Rinko's panties, only to find they were soaking wet.

"Oh?" Sayo teased, "someone's excited for me."

"It-it's not..."

"Did you get so wet from sucking me Rinko?"

Rinko's blush depended and she squirmed as Sayo slowly trailed her finger around her lower lips.

"Or did you get so wet from thinking about me filling you up?"

Rinko seized up and started convulsing, Sayo could feel her fingers getting coated with a fresh layer of wetness as Rinko came just from being teased.

"Please... Sayo-chan..."

"Please what?"

"Please... fill... me up..."

Sayo used her free hand to turn Rinko's head back and kiss her, roughly using her tongue to caress Rinko's.

Slowly, Sayo lifted Rinko by the thighs, year's of archery and guitar trained her biceps for this. Standing up, Sayo turned around and put Rinko's back against the wall, setting her down on a small ledge the archery club normally uses to write on. 

Sayo positioned herself at Rinko's entrance, teasing her clit by rubbing herself over Rinko.

"S-sayo-chan... Please stop teasing me... I can't take it anymore..."

"Are you ready, Rinko?"

Rinko nodded as she wrapped her hands around Sayo's neck, pulling Sayo in for another chaste kiss.

"I love you."

Sayo slowly pushed herself between Rinko's folds, the sheer warmth and wetness made Sayo's dick throb wildly. She could feel Rinko's heartbeat as her walls pulsated, squeezing and moulding around Sayo's dick. Finally, Sayo sheathed herself fully into Rinko, she could feel Rinko's cervix kissing against the tip of her dick.

Sayo and Rinko moaned in unison as they felt pleasure like they never have before, "We're... connected... Sayo-chan..."

"Yes, Rinko, we're finally together..."

"I'm so happy..." Rinko whispered as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks, "I never thought you would have loved someone like me, Sayo-chan..."

"Nor did I think you would have loved someone as cold and unfriendly as me," Sayo said, chuckling, "it seems we're both really dense."

"I can feel... so much of you..."

"Would you like me to start moving, Rinko?"

Rinko only nodded as Sayo started pulling herself out, bringing herself to the tip before pushing herself back in. 

Sayo admired the beauty in front of her, the cute jet black hime-cut with sparkling violet eyes which held the world within them, with large, voluptuous breasts and wide hips and thighs, she certainly was perfection.

Never did Sayo think she would be friends with Rinko, much less be fucking her like she was now.

"Sayo-chan, can we go faster?"

Sayo kissed Rinko as she sped up, pumping herself in and out of Rinko faster. Sayo started ramming her dick into Rinko's cervix, eliciting a sensual moan every time.

Sayo squeezed Rinko's ass roughly with one hand while she fondled with Rinko's nipples with the other, gently squeezing and pulling them, turning some of Rinko's moans into screams.

Sayo felt herself reaching her limit as the cum boiled up within her dick, "Rinko, I'm really close."

"I'm close too... Sayo-chan... Together, lets cum together."

Sayo sped up further, the wet slapping on Sayo and Rinko's thighs and moans echoing through the shed.

"I'm cumming!"

They shouted in unison as they both climaxed, Sayo poured her seeds into the depths of Rinko's womb, as Rinko's walls spasmed and squeezed, milking Sayo of every last drop of her baby batter.

They collapsed on top of one another as their orgasms subsided.

"With this much cum... I might get pregnant... Sayo-chan..."

"Then I'll take responsibility," Sayo said simply as she pulled Rinko in for a kiss, "we'll have lots of kids together, Rinko."

Rinko's eyes filled with tears again as she buried her face into Sayo's chest.

"I love you, Sayo-chan."  
"I love you too, Rinko."

**Author's Note:**

> ;-;


End file.
